Reunion at The Bannered Mare
by Neeko96
Summary: So the Dragonborn, the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, and a thief walk into a bar... well, you'll have to read it if you wanna know what happens next. One-Shot based on a handful of different profiles for ES Skyrim.


**One-Shot piece using 2 of my Skyrim profiles, and one belonging to a friend of mine, dracologistmaster. This was just meant to be funny and not entirely serious. I think of it as what gamers would talk about once every big quest in the game were done, and they had to find something else to hold their interest, only from the character's point of view.=^-^=**

 **Reunion**

* * *

Ceruke waited patiently in the large tavern of his home city, the Bannered Mare. He'd received a letter by currier a few days ago that some old friends came calling to do a bit of catching up. He wasn't exactly happy about it since he'd left that 'life' behind, but they only wanted to chat. Lydia, his wife, seemed all for a little fun for him, as long as that was all it was, when he told her about it that night. That was his relief though, and probably the biggest reason he'd come to meet them.

He sat at a table in the back with a tankard of mead to keep him company. It was almost time for their meet, and so he began to keep his eye to the door. After a few minutes he had the strangest feeling about him before hearing a familiar pur. "Hm? Have you not ordered any for me old friend? Nico deserves more than that don't you think?"

He turned slowly and calmly to his left to see the Kajiit he'd been expecting. One of his old friends, a Kajiit by the name of Nico Shadow-Claw, was never one to approach in the standard fashion. He should have expected her to sneak up on him like she always did. She could even sneak up on Delvin Mallory, and had proven it on several occasions back at the guild hall. "How impolite of me Nico. Let me get you one then." He responded with minor amusement and stood from the table. "Of course, I was not aware you started drinking." He revealed with a knowing expression.

She smiled back with her own amusement. "Oh you are right Ceruke. Nico does not drink, but should that matter?" She then turned to the door where the remaining friend had just entered. "Besides, Artemis drinks, so you should have bought her one." The Kajiit pointed out as she took her seat at the table. She pulled out a canteen of what Ceruke assumed was water, but he never really could tell with her. From the day they met in the chains of the Imperials he knew she was an odd one.

"So you decided to join us after all eh Ceruke? It has been some time. How have you been doing for yourself?" She approached in good robes most likely fit for a mage since she was one, and it showed with the custom Deadric boots, and gauntlets she wore along with it.

"I get by." He responded confidently as he gestured to a chair. "You seem to do more than that I see."

She gave a nod. "Have you not heard? I was named Arch-Mage not too long ago old friend." She shook her head. "You really must get out of Whiterun every so often if you haven't even heard of that." She remarked with a smirk. Ceruke Shadow-Claw was more than just an old friend to her. He'd been so helpful when she needed it after coming to Skyrim to study, of all things, magic. It wasn't a very common practice for Argonians.

Nico watched the two of them greet each other in amusement with her eyes hidden just under her Guild Hood. While Ceruke had opted to get out of the guild for a more peaceful life, she only seemed to grow more adventurous in it. She was not only a thief, but one of the strongest archers either Argonian had ever seen; not to mention her other pursuits….. "Nico thinks you may be feeling a bit bored now with your quiet life Ceruke. Have you thought about coming back to the guild? I know Brynjolf has missed your powerful instincts for gathering coin." She revealed with a laugh.

Artemis wasn't fooled at all by that. "Don't you mean you do? Upon my last visit it came to my attention that you only do solo jobs since he left."

Ceruke chuckled at that little bit of information. "Oh do you? And who is there to listen to your witty remarks when you rob them blind?"

Nico shrugged. "Who says Nico needs for someone to hear them? Nico tells the stories at the Flaggon later." She then turned back to the ex-thief. "But what have you done now Ceruke? Do you work an honest job or perhaps….. maybe not? I know a thane doesn't really get much in the way of coin unless the Jarl needs something done. Your wife does not like for you to seek dangerous pursuits anymore though."

Ceruke gave a nod as he took another swig of his mead. "Yes she is very against them. She does not wish for Lucia to lose another parent, and I'm certainly in no hurry to go back to the guild. I miss the life as any would, but I make enough for my family and that's all I need."

"Dragonborn the humble." Artemis mused as she held up her tankard.

Nico laughed and leaned on one claw. "You are far braver than I Ceruke. Nico cannot settle down in one place."

Artemis nodded along with Ceruke. They both knew that long ago. "That must have something to do with why you have a house in almost every hold then." She stated as she set down her drink. "You probably have more coin lying around than the Emperor himself." She then turned to Ceruke who seemed rather surprised. "Isn't that right my friend?"

"Is the guild really doing that well?" He asked in slight curiosity. Perhaps he left too early. If he'd stayed a bit longer he could have made more and settled better with his family.

Nico gave a sly nod. "Well yes it is…. Are you perhaps having second thoughts Ceruke? Your family could not blame you if you wanted to do better by them." She encouraged with a sly tone.

Artemis was quick to cover the feline's mouth and interrupt. "No Ceruke. I believe you are already doing right by them. You needn't commit to such a life if you do not wish it or it causes your family to worry. I know I wouldn't wish it of my own."

Ceruke nodded in agreement. "I did not plan too, though considering how well off Nico is, I was a bit tempted." He admitted as he finished his mead.

Artemis let out a laugh as she elbowed the other Argonian. "Oh don't let her fool you. She only does a handful of jobs for the guild these days. She makes her coin in smithing and odd jobs all over Skyrim. I doubt you could find a better metal worker out there…. Well aside from Eorlund Graymane that is, but he has the Skyforge." She then turned to her Kajiit friend. "I dare say I make my fair share of coin from her when she brings me weapons to enchant. I find the Banish enchantment to be her favorite."

She mused while Nico could only agree. "True, Nico loves that one, but so do her customers. Since the oblivion crisis, the fear of Deadra is strong. Could happen again yes?"

Artemis then seemed to remember something. "Oh, and speaking of Nico's smithing, she helped me build a house not too long ago, in the Pale. You should have seen the look on Scouts' face when I showed him and the children. You should bring Lydia, and Lucia for a visit. I have plenty of room for guests."

Ceruke let out a sigh. "Perhaps, but travel as you know is quite dangerous outside the cities. I know Lydia can handle herself, but Lucia is still a child. Should something happen to her…"

He felt a pat on the back while his scaled companion nodded in understanding. "Yes, I understand. I'll be more than happy to send a carriage for you. Just think about it, and mention it at least, to Lydia." He grinned back contently. He was now feeling very foolish for being so worried about meeting with them. They were his friends after all, even if they didn't always seem that way.

"Oh? Then maybe Nico should visit as well? I haven't really seen Scouts since the wedding after all."

"Oh yes you have you sly little sneak thief. You just want a reason to invite yourself over as you always do." Artemis scolded with a smirk.

Nico only laughed. "You have caught Nico. She does not like being left out you know. Blaise too would enjoy it."

Both of the Argonians looked at her in surprise. "Who is Blaise?" Ceruke questioned.

"Perhaps another of your bedroom companions?" Artemis reasoned with her personality in mind.

Nico shook her head. "Oh? Has Nico not told you? She adopted a young Breton boy she ran into outside Solitude. He helped her do a job, and so she took him in because those who cared for him left him out with the horses."

Needless to say Ceruke and Artemis were speechless. Nothing in Nico's personality even hinted at the idea of motherhood even if it was adopted. "This I must see!" Artemis declared before turning to Ceruke. "Surely you want to see this child as well? I for one must see this child before I believe a word of it." She finished in resolution.

"Does that mean Nico is invited then?" She asked rather slyly. "Of course, but you must bring Blaise." She then turned back to her Argonian friend. "Please think well on coming to visit. I can offer you some supplies from my garden as well. Scouts has grown fond of caring for it while I'm away, it has flourished in his hands."

"That would be greatly appreciated Artemis, perhaps Lydia can be convinced into an excursion." Ceruke responded in genuine thought. It could help save up some coin to get Lucia some armor. She had been begging him to train her for months now, and armor would be needed to begin it.

"Speaking of a garden Artemis, Nico has a trove of ingredients she acquired from her travels in Solstheim. She has not seen any in Skyrim who bear such exotic pieces in any shop. She will bring them to you when she comes."

Artemis raised a scaled brow. "Oh, I look forward to it. I've really been dabbling in my alchemy since becoming Arch-Mage."

They continued on talking a bit more until Ceruke noticed how empty the inn was. "Oh, I have lost track of time. Lydia won't be happy with me if I come in too late." He declared as he stood up from the table.

Nico agreed as she helped Artemis stand. She had gotten a bit too excited and went overboard on the mead before either could stop her. "Then Nico will hopefully see you when you come. Nico will help Artemis to a room upstairs. She had a feeling this would happen." She revealed with laugh. "This is why Nico does not drink. The last time she did, she awoke in Markarth after destroying the temple of Dibella." Ceruke merely gave a curious gaze as she hobbled with the argonian's weight. "You should go home now Ceruke, Nico will tell that story another time." She explained as she nudged her head towards the door.

Ceruke smiled and took his leave. As he headed out the door, he could smell something in the air. It was something he hadn't smelled in a long time, adventure. He loved his family of course, but he also longed for the days he spent traveling around the province. "Perhaps I'm getting old then." He mused to himself. "To pine for younger days is done by the old isn't it?" He finished with a laugh as he headed down the steps, and back to his home.

* * *

 **So yeah, it's not a big punch line, but this was really just meant to be fun, not an epic adventure. Lot's of game jokes of course, and kudo's if you noticed them all. I may do a second chapter involving the actual visit to Artemis' house, but for now it is a one-shot, and that is how it shall stay.=^-^=**

 **Opinions are very welcome since i've never done anything like this one-shot before. I mostly do longer stories, and I've never made it solely on a game either. (Least of all one as big as Skyrim) If you don't mind, just tell me what you think?=^-^=**


End file.
